


献给爱丽丝的花束

by Suberr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 13年旧文补档。*灵感出自《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》，抱歉非常深刻的原作被我写成这么肤浅的东西。*含有大量自设注意。*关于生物学我是想象着写的，含有BUG请见谅。*OOC慎入。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager





	献给爱丽丝的花束

**Author's Note:**

> 13年旧文补档。
> 
> *灵感出自《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》，抱歉非常深刻的原作被我写成这么肤浅的东西。
> 
> *含有大量自设注意。  
> *关于生物学我是想象着写的，含有BUG请见谅。  
> *OOC慎入。

1

希干希纳区到了周日的集市越发热闹非凡，更不用说今天刚好有首都商人辗转跋涉而来。他们每次带来的稀奇古怪的小玩意总是深受孩童和家庭主妇的欢迎。在巨人已经被完全消灭的如今，三道曾经禁锢人类的高大城墙仅剩下维持治安的用途，只要办好通行证，无论何时都能畅游于城区之间，就算要走出玛利亚之墙也不是难事，看看那些马蹄车轮留下的印子就一目了然。尽管如此，因为交通工具没有丝毫改进，所以旅途劳顿还是打消了大部分人的念头，于是行脚商就应运而生了。

从很远的地方就能看见包围着首都商人马车的小圈子，青年兴奋地朝那个方向挤着，而他身后的小个子老头却是一脸烦躁地紧紧拉住他的手。在汹涌的人潮中这样的搭配并不少见，加之青年和老头的外貌衣着实在平凡，被路人无视也很正常。

青年好不容易挤进了包围圈，他高兴地扬起左手的小铁笼，熟识的商人之一立刻会意地笑道，“今年也一样吗？”“嗯！”得到青年元气的回答之后，他便从马车里拎出一个中等体型的铁笼，粗略估计装着十几只小白鼠。

旁观者纷纷吓得尖叫出声，而青年却兴致勃勃地凑近了看，他左瞅右瞅，最终手指指向了其中一只带着黄色杂毛的小鼠，“我喜欢这个！”他从铁门伸手去抓，差点被老鼠一口咬住。结果小鼠还是由商人捏着脖子揪出来塞进青年的铁笼里。

“爱丽丝，我叫你‘爱丽丝’好不好？”青年自顾自地冲它说话，目标达成的他拔腿就走，被还在付钱的老头一把抓住。他吐了吐舌头，乖乖停下来直到饲主拿到找零并示意他可以走了。

人们这时才发现和之前的印象截然相反，老头才是指引方向的那一方，青年很乖地跟在他身后，像个小孩子。

2

三笠和利威尔之间的排斥作用似乎是与生俱来，尽管这些年有了一点改善，但也仅限于三笠会站在店门口冷冰冰地瞪着他、而不是使用言语和暴力硬性驱逐的程度。没人知道现任调查兵团兵长基尔希斯坦太太为何会在相对偏远的乡下地区经营一家面包店，也不像真心想做生意的样子，没有经营策略，品种有限，口味也一般，简直令人怀疑这家面包店如何营利来维持生存。不过所幸笑容阳光的青年还能拉到不少回头客，这使面包店的生意看起来不至于太寒酸。

艾伦把小铁笼小心翼翼地交给利威尔，就着弯腰的姿势在他左右脸颊各落下一吻，“兵长，爱丽丝就麻烦你啦！我去上班了。”句子以敬体结尾，这是多年共同作战已经根植于心的习惯。利威尔也不去纠正他，只点点头，目送着艾伦走进面包店。

他在门口静静地站了一会儿，恰好能看见艾伦很开心地擦着一尘不染的窗户。他重重地叹了口气，这是艾伦每天的生态：这种简单的工作每天都重复做上十几遍，但恐怕只有上帝才能拯救艾伦，利威尔自己无能为力。

艾伦回家的第一件事冲着小鼠打招呼，笼子原封不动地放在鞋架上，虽然是由利威尔带回来的，但真正迎接新的家庭成员却是艾伦做的。他先把爱丽丝的笼子放在客厅角落里，然后翻出前几天已经洗干净晒好的布条，折成方块放进笼子底部，并把小碗和小盘子放在笼子前面，添好水和奶酪之后，这个仪式才算大功告成。他敲敲笼子，“爱丽丝，开饭啦。”小家伙便怯生生地探出头来张望。

这时利威尔已经带着嫌弃的表情在餐桌边坐了好一会儿，艾伦边歉意地笑道“兵长非常对不起”边飞快地在自己的座位上坐下。

“艾伦，今天感觉怎么样？”

“报告兵长，生意很好！”

“……我是问你的感觉。”

“报告兵长！艾伦，今天，非常非常的开心。”青年孩子般笑着，吃掉了一大勺土豆泥。

3

他们终于抵达了耶格尔家的地下室，也在一片狼藉中找到了艾伦父亲的笔记，其中最价值连城的是当年艾伦被注射的药剂的配方。不出所料，通过研究它，人类终于找到了完全消灭巨人的办法。

由于需要药品和实验室，调查兵团不得不原路返回。归途中，所有人都松了口气，就连艾伦也露出了少见的平和的笑容。这也难免，人类多年来为了墙外的自由所投入巨大的牺牲终于有了回报，每个人都在那一刻体会到了胜利的幸福和喜悦。

到达王都之后，有很长一段时间大家都无所事事，专心等待韩吉的巨人研究小组的研究成果。而韩吉带来的是一叠数据和一只小白鼠。

韩吉给她取名为“爱丽丝”。爱丽丝是一组按比例被注射了同样药剂的小鼠中仅存的一只，她很活泼，脾气有点暴躁，重要的是，她受伤之后在适当的刺激下会诱发巨人化反应。

“第一，我们根据笔记研发的病毒药剂，简单的说是抗体一类吧，可以在短时间内破坏巨人的神经系统，使巨人行动变慢，而且在体内扩散3-5分钟就能致死。”

在场的高官们纷纷交头接耳。

“第二，耶格尔医生研制的巨人化药剂可以量产，原料廉价，提炼纯度也不高，生产上没有困难。”

在场的高官们几乎要跳起来。

“但是，我不建议使用第二种方法去对抗巨人，以人类去对抗巨人。这种药剂具有严重的副作用，虽然我现在还不能确定到底会是什么。”

人类巨人化的方案遭到巨大的抗议而被否决，最后改造后的武器被分发到各地驻扎兵团手上，他们彻夜对巨人喷洒信息素和病毒，由此消灭掉巨人中的绝大部分；同时调查兵团在墙外扫荡，清理掉残留的巨人。

而爱丽丝一直留在调查兵团，方便科学工作狂韩吉进行观察。当然照料她的事情也一直属于艾伦的分内事。

半年之后，副作用和后遗症在爱丽丝身上显现出来了。她变得有些“迟钝”，不仅不能认出艾伦，而且连简单的3选1通向奶酪的道路也选不出来，她在路口纠结地转圈。

“简而言之就是大脑受到了损害。”

韩吉注视着艾伦，表情凝重。

所有人都知道怎么回事，气氛一时变得沉重，好像连呼吸声所带的情绪都能分辨出来。

“怎么了大家！”当事人第一个大喊道，“我！艾伦.耶格尔！毕生的目标就是驱逐巨人，为此我绝不会后悔！”

“我很感激这个能变成巨人的身体！我杀死了那么多巨人，救了那么多人类！”

“我绝不后悔！”

掌声稀稀拉拉响起来，最后变成了雷鸣。

韩吉朝他走过来，右手拎着爱丽丝的小铁笼，“不要说得这么严肃嘛！爱丽丝就拜托给你了，说不定会有转机哦。Gib nicht auf!（不要放弃）”

人群逐渐散去，最后只剩下利威尔靠在树边。他的眼神如同老鹰在几万尺高空中捕捉到兔子藏匿的身影一般锐利，他就这么静静地看着艾伦。

艾伦挠了挠头，“我是真的不后悔……”

“但是，我不想忘记兵长，即使我变成白痴也好，笨蛋也好，我也不想忘记兵长。当然我也不想被兵长忘记。”他咬紧下唇，眼眶渐渐红了。

“你本来就是笨蛋。逞强什么，死小鬼。”

“我可不能放任你这个巨人到处乱跑啊。”

话语的尾音消失在爱丽丝的吱吱声中。

4

利威尔一家要出远门啦。

艾伦执意敲开邻居家的门，一家一家告别。这种看似礼貌实为炫耀的作风还真像个小孩子。利威尔坐在马车里，一直等到他差不多结束才出声提醒他，“小鬼，你还要不要去？！”

“兵长，非常抱歉！我马上就好！”

曾经属于艾伦的爱丽丝有4只，一只葬在海边，一只埋在雪山脚下，一只长眠于火山口，一只沉睡在峡谷中。他带上了最美丽的花束，要去献给它们。

END


End file.
